


Новый год вайзардов. Дубль раз

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, Other, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Новый год прошёл на славу, но... никто не помнит, как он прошел





	Новый год вайзардов. Дубль раз

Он проснулся от копошения у себя под боком. Что-то маленькое, тёплое, можно было бы подумать, что это подушка, но она была слишком костлявой и постоянно пихалась.  
Открывать глаза было категорически лень, поэтому он решил стерпеть постоянные тычки, но через некоторое время ему всё-таки надоело и парень открыл глаза.  
По закону жанра, его глаза должно было что-то "резануть" или что-то наподобие волос должно было в них попасть, но этого не случилось.  
Так что он с большим интересом разглядывал блондинистую макушку у него под носом.  
\- Хиори?!  
\- А? - сонно отозвалась девушка, потягиваясь и чуть не попав ему по челюсти. - Шинджи?! - вскрикнула она, подняв голову. Всю сонливость как рукой сняло.  
Они в мгновение ока отлетели друг от друга. Хирако быстро застегнул шубку.  
"Ками-сама, хоть бы ничего не было," - молили оба, бросив друг на друга быстрый взгляд.

\- Кто помнит, что вчера бы-ыло! - Шинджи споткнулся о какое-то бревно(О_О). - Что за?.. О, Куросаки.  
\- Не ори... - простонала Риса откуда-то... откуда-то.  
\- ВОДЫ! - крикнул Куросаки, вскочив, тем самым опрокинув Хирако.  
Хиори осторожно выползла из-за горы подарочных коробок и поползла в сторону кухни.  
Шинджи встал и, отряхнувшись, вальяжно последовал за ней.

\- Чё припёся, олух? - возмущённо спросила Хиори и открыв бутылку с водой, начала жадно пить воду.  
\- У меня сушняк вообще-то, дура, - ответил Шинджи и отобрал у девушки бутылку, случайно облив её водой.  
\- Придурок!! - крикнула Хиори и они оба схватились за голову.  
\- Идиотка... - прохрипел Шинджи, одновременно, убивая оставшиеся клетки мозга, вспоминая, где лежит цитрамон.  
\- Где лежит цитрамон? - прохрипела Риса, держась за косяк.  
\- Щас... по-подожди... вспом..мню... - медленно ответил Шинджи, с каждым словом говоря всё тише и тише.  
\- Я не буду ждать месяц, - кашлянув, категорично сказала Риса, и подошла к шкафчикам.

Постепенно все вайзарды и их случайные гости - Ичиго, Исида, Иноуэ, Урахара и Йоруичи - потянулись цепочкой на кухню.  
\- Вчера было... - начал Ичиго, держась за голову.  
\- Новый год, Ичиго, Новый год, - хлопнул парня по плечу Шинджи.  
Куросаки поднял голову.  
\- Так ты правда существуешь... - протянул он.  
\- Куросаки, ты перепил? - ухмыльнулся блондин.  
\- Ши~инджи~и! - радостно позвала Маширо. Кажется, что литры алкоголя не подарили ей похмелья.  
\- Ты кое-что забыл! - с весёлым смехом девушка что-то одела ему на голову.  
\- Что это? - удивлённо спросил вайзард.  
Откуда ни возьмись, у Маширо в руках появилось зеркало.  
Так вот почему Ичиго сказал, что он существует! Видимо вчера он был дарителем счастья с бонусом наутро.  
\- А про нас забыли? - медленно произнесла Йоруичи.  
\- А, да. Киске, с прошедшим, - Хирако пожал руку Урахаре. - Йоруичи, поздравляю, - Шинджи быстро приобнял её и поцеловал в щёчку, за что получил подзатыльник.  
\- Ах ты ловелас, - улыбнувшись, сказала Йоруичи.  
\- Какой есть, - улыбнулся в ответ блондин, поправив шапочку.  
\- Сушите свои розовые сопли, - сказала Хиори, осушая очередной стакан.  
\- А ты выпей цитрамон, дура, - на секунду улыбка Шинджи погасла, но потом воссияла с новой силой.  
\- А ты его нашёл, придурок? - возмущённо спросила Хиори.  
\- Кто хочет метнуться в аптеку за цитрамоном? - погромче спросил Шинджи, улыбнувшись.  
\- Я! - Сразу же подняла руку Иноуэ, глаза которой тут же начали сиять.  
\- Да, давай, - хмыкнула Хиори, - отбери бабло у Ичиго и иди.  
Иноуэ захлопала глазами.  
\- Орихиме-тян, сейчас я дам тебе деньги, подожди, - мягко сказал Шинджи, роясь в кармане.  
Как ни странно, купюры были не помяты, как это обычно случается со всеми купюрами, которые лежат в карманах.  
\- Тут пачек на десять, - сказал он, протягивая деньги.  
\- Н-нет, я... я не возьму... - замялась Иноуэ.  
\- Ну ладно, заставлять не буду, - пожал плечам блондин. - Блин, - Шинджи положил бумажку на стол. - Куросаки сбегай по... так, забыли, - Хирако посмотрел на лежащего на полу Ичиго. - Поднимется потом. А может... может, это сделает Королева Шунпо? - блондин посмотрел на неё кавайными глазками.  
\- Сам. Всё сам, - ответила Королева Шунпо. - Ты же тут самый живой.  
\- Аааа! - тихо простонал Шинджи, забрал деньги со стола и взял мешок. - Пошли, Хиори.  
\- Эй! - снова начала буянить Саругаки, но утихнувшая за время, пока она молчала, головная боль, снова дала о себе знать. Поэтому она, как ни странно, молча пошла за парнем.

На улице все как вымерли. Перекати поля только не хватало. Санта вышел на охоту. За цитрамоном.  
Хиори почти радостно выдохнула, снимая шапку.  
\- Голову ещё в сугроб опусти, для пущего эффекта, - ухмыльнулся Шинджи.  
\- Щас я тебя туда отправлю! - крикнула девушка.  
Хирако ухмыльнулся и поправил мешок.  
\- Мама смотри - Санта! - радостно крикнул мальчик, указав на Шинджи.  
\- Нет, сынок, - улыбнулась женщина. - Это не Санта.  
\- А кто? - начал недоумевающе моргать мальчик.  
Увидев, что женщина замялась, Шинджи, под еле сдерживаемый смех Хиори, подошёл к мальчику и, наклонившись, улыбнулся.  
\- Я не Санта, - мягко сказал он. - Я его внук, - вайзард положил руку на голову мальчишки.  
\- А что в мешке? - малыш сразу же проникся доверием к парню.  
\- Ничего, - словно сожалея, ответил Хирако. - Рождество уже прошло, и все мальчики и девочки уже получили свои подарки.  
Мальчик с огромным интересом слушал Шинджи, а его мама тихонько подошла к согнувшейся пополам от беззвучного смеха Хиори.  
\- Это кто? - осторожно спросила она у блондинки.  
\- Да придурок один, - утирая слёзы смеха, ответила Хиори. - Вчера пьянка была.  
\- А-а, - протянула женщина. - Я думала, что это какой-то актёр...  
\- Думай... те дальше, - ответила Саругаки, потягиваясь. - Он просто придурок с бодуна.  
\- Кацу-у! - позвала женщина мальчика. - Пора домой, пошли.  
\- ... Веди себя хорошо, - Шинджи вдохнул - главное не сказать что-нибудь колкое, - и на следующее Рождество ты получишь очень хороший подарок, - блондин обернулся и подмигнул женщине.

\- Здрасьте, дайте десять пачек цитрамона, - сказал парень протянув фармацевту деньги.  
\- Да, вот возь.. о Господи, - удивлённо сказала она. - вот это глюки.  
\- Я не глюк, мадам, - ответил Шинджи, улыбнувшись. - Я просто перепил вчера. До свидания - добавил вайзард, забрав вожделенные пачки и вышел с почти плачущей от смеха Хиори.

\- Дура, перестань ржать, а то не дам, - сказал Шинджи, глотая вожделенную таблетку.  
\- Олух! - не тапкой, так шапкой.  
Синенькая шапочка, с которой он косплеил Санту, упала в сугроб.  
\- Дура, блин, - недовольно буркнул Шинджи, засовывая руку в ямку, оставленную шапкой.  
Вытряхнув пол сугроба из оной, Хирако одел её на голову.

\- А теперь подарки! - радостно крикнул Шинджи, зайдя.  
\- Ты чего орёшь? - простонал Куросаки из кухни.  
Из-за Хирако торчала Хиори с красненькой шапочкой на подобие той, что находилась на голове блондина.  
\- Хиори, ты такая миленькая! - почти в один голос воскликнули Маширо и Орихиме.  
\- Потеряйтесь нафиг, - пробурчала Хиори, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Хиори-чан! - сразу же забеспокоилась Иноуэ. - Улыбнись! А то эффект праздника пропадает!  
\- Праздник прошёл, - угрюмо ответила Саругаки.  
\- Он еще неделю будет продолжаться, дура, - улыбаясь сказал Шинджи, играясь с бубончиком на шапке девушки. - Да и вообще, чем ты недовольна? Классная шапочка...  
\- Отстань, олух! - Хиори отобрала у парня свой бубончик.  
\- Подарки, короче, - сразу же переключился Хирако, открывая мешок.  
Народ получил по пачке цитрамона и банке пива.  
\- Вы, главное, цитрамон пивом не запивайте, - сказал блондин, откидывая мешок в сторону.  
Иноуэ недоумевающе рассматривала банку пива, которую получила от доброго Санты Хирако...  
\- Ах, да Орихиме-тян, извини, - сказал Шинджи и молниеносным движением поменял банку пива на бутылку минералки.  
\- С-спасибо, Хирако-кун, - удивлённо сказала Иноуэ.  
\- Хирако-са~н! - радостно позвал Урахара. - Очень вам признателен за этот прекрасный подарок, но мы с Йоруичи-сан в нём больше не нуждаемся. Спасибо и извините, - Киске протянул Хирако банки и пачки.  
\- Ну... ну ладно, как хочешь, - пожал плечами Шинджи. - Кинь в мешок.  
По комнате прошёл счастливый стон, когда наконец открыли банки.  
\- А... эм... Куросаки-кун... - осторожно сказала Иноуэ, подойдя к счастливому, как кот, Хирако, развалившегося возле ёлки в ямке между подарочными коробками.  
\- А, щас, - блондин кашлянул и крикнул: - Арранкары!!  
Казалось, что Куросаки разнёс пол кухни.  
\- Где?! - крикнул Ичиго, ища по карманам удостоверение шинигами.  
\- Да шучу я, - улыбнулся Шинджи и протянул парню банку пива.  
\- Я не пью, - ответил Ичиго.  
\- Ну и мучайся, - Санта Хирако протянул парню пачку цитрамона.  
Вместо благодарности Куросаки кивнул и тихонько свалил на кухню.  
\- Та-а-ак, я всё разрулил, я крут, - протянул Шинджи, опускаясь в ямку между коробками.

И снова всеобщее собрание на кухне. Санта Хирако с большим нежеланием вылезал из нагретого и намятого под себя местечка под ёлкой.  
\- Так что вчера было? - спросил Ичиго.  
\- Народ! Я камеру, млин, нашёл! Блин, нехеровая такая камера! У кого мы её отработали? - то ли Шинджи курнул, то ли он так восприимчив к цитрамону.  
\- Я вспомнила, - сказала Риса. - Первые часа три я снимала, а потом видимо напилась.  
***  
\- Так, работаем, - послышался голос Рисы сквозь негромкое шуршание.  
Перед объективом замелькала наряженная ёлка.  
\- А ничего такое качество, - снова сказала Ядомару. - Только с Урхарой не расчитаюсь...  
\- У кого ты её купила?! - вскрикнула Хиори.  
\- Да успокойся, расплатилась я, - ответила Риса. - Надеюсь, - пробормотала она.  
\- А вот и счастье! - почти радостно крикнул Хирако, ввалившись в дом в костюме Санты Клауса. В руках он держал ящик водки, судя по этикетке, "Белочка".  
\- Ух ты! - сразу же подскочила к парню Маширо. - Прикольно~о... - изрекла она, играясь с бубончиком на его шапке.  
\- И чё, мне никто не поможет? - возмутился блондин.  
\- Хирако-сан, давайте я вам помогу, - тут же предложил неизменный владелец магазина.  
\- Изыди нафиг! - испуганно сказал Шинджи и если бы не коробка - перекрестился бы.  
Хирако быстренько засеменил на кухню.  
\- Блин, - послышался за кадром  
\- Чё он там притаранил? - спросила Хиори, не отрываясь от зомбоящика.  
\- Алкоголь, Хиори-сан, алкоголь, - Урахара прикрыл лицо веером.  
\- Тебе есть двадцать лет? - хихикнула Йоруичи.  
\- Да мне, блин, двести двадцать есть, - сказала Хиори, небрежно почесав лоб.  
\- Кто поможет мне спалить дом? - крикнул из кухни Санта Хирако.  
\- Ма... - хотела уж было крикнуть Риса, но услышав гулкий удар сковородки о светлую голову в синей шапке, замолчала.  
\- Риса, - начала Хиори, - ты хотела что-то приготовить вроде.  
\- А да, - сказала девушка и выключила камеру.  
***  
\- Кстати классный салат, - сказал Шинджи, поднося очередную ложку ко рту.  
\- Спасибо, - ответила Ядомару.  
***  
\- Итак, - Шинджи встал из-за стола, держа в руке бокал шампанского, - сегодня у нас не только Новый год но и день рождения Урахары, а через... - парень глянул на часы, - ... десять минут день рождения Йоруичи. Так что выпьем за Урахару!  
Вайзарды и их гости чокнулись. Камера смачненько так содрогнулась.  
\- Поздравляем! - сказали они хором и пригубили шампанское.  
\- А через пять минут мы хряпнем моего главного подарка, - Шинджи достал из гремящего мешка бутылку водки.  
\- Уоо, - ухмыльнулась Йоруичи, заглянув в мешок, - это подарок мне?  
\- Ну если хочешь будет подарок, - улыбнулся Шинджи, поставив бутылку на стол. - Лав, разливай, - Хирако залез под стол.  
\- Ну, еще разок за Киске, - сказал Шинджи, когда вылез из-под стола и быстро осушив рюмку, опустил нос в хвостик Хиори и вдохнул.  
\- Ты чё творишь придурок?! - сразу взбунтовалась девушка.  
\- До закуси далеко и лень, - ответил Санта Хирако, жестом показав Лаву налить ещё.  
***  
\- Ааа! Русская водкаа! - почти с ужасом выдал Шинджи.  
\- Только где ты её достал? - спросил Лав.  
\- Да я-то откуда помню... - протянул Хирако.  
\- Сссука! - крикнула Хиори, со всей дури дав Хирако по голове тапком.  
\- Это-то за что? - недовольно осведомился Шинджи, залезая под стол.  
\- А то ты не видел! - злобно сказала она. - Ты надругался над моим хвостиками!  
Лав, Урахара, Йоруичи и остальные начали тихонько хихикать. Иноуэ же сидела и сочувствовала Хиори.  
***  
\- Киске, давай ещё по одной, - пьяненько сказал Шинджи, наливая в рюмки.  
\- Хи... Хирако-сан, вы уже пьяны... - попытался сопротивляться не менее пьяный Урахара.  
\- Я? Пьяный? - возмутился Хирако. - Да я стёкл как трезвышко!  
\- И... и всё таки я откажусь... - протянул продавец и встав, пошатываясь удалился.  
\- Ну блин, ну может давай с тобой по сто грамм всего, а? - обратился Хирако к Рисе.  
\- Н... - послышалось из-за камеры, - Ну смотри, после первой рюмки я уйду.  
\- ...а иди куда хочешь, - по тону Шинджи нельзя было судить обижен он или нет.  
Блондин подвинул к камере, точнее к человеку за камерой, рюмку.  
Левая рука и Шинджи чокнулись и опустошили свои рюмки. Хирако поднёс к носу свою шапочку и уткнувшись в неё, вдохнул аромат свежей синтетики.  
\- Всё, я пошла, - сказала оператор, вставая из-за стола. Камера сняла землетрясение и начала тихонько приближаться к ёлке, возле которой играли на раздевание Йоруичи, Ичиго, Исида, Кенсей и Маширо. И судя по всему Ичиго проигрывал.  
\- Ла-а-ав! - послышался сзади голос Санты Хирако.  
\- Йоруичи, так вы не пили? - Риса прошла по кругу и в объектив попали комбинации карт всех игроков. Естественно, у Королевы Шунпо комбинация была наиболее удачной.  
\- Ну почему же, - ухмыльнулась Шихоуин и достав откуда-то "Белочку", глотнула из горла.  
Свет и звук у камеры "убился" когда девушки снова победили Куросаки.  
***  
\- Хе, - начала Йоруичи, - а неплохо я время провела.  
\- Да-а, - протянул Шинджи, приобняв Королеву Шунпо.  
Кажется, хвостики Хиори сами по себе начали злобно дёргаться.  
\- Ты что-то вспомнил, придурок? - нахмурилась она.  
\- Не-ет, - улыбнулся Хирако. - Но зачем упускать шанс обнять такую женщину?  
Урахара улыбнулся пролетевшему мимо него тапку.  
***  
\- А теперь танцульки! - крикнул Шинджи, опустошив очередную "Белочку" и вскочив на стол.  
Кто-то включил(точнее словил) РУтв и под весёленькую песню Бьянки слегка пьяный, да что греха таить - совсем охмелевший Шинджи втянулся в ритм.  
Камера затряслась от беззвучного смеха снимавшей.  
Остальные прихмелевшие гости почти не заметили пьяного танцующего на столе Санту.  
Урахара что-то напевал из кухни, Йоруичи что-то искала - явно что-то задумала. И явно нехорошее. Наверное.  
Через какое-то время, в поле зрения всё ещё трясущейся камеры появилась Йоруичи, на лице которой играла нехорошая улыбочка, даже несколько пошловатая.  
В следующую секунду песню сменила другая. Камера резко метнулась в сторону и стало видно название песни - "Baby one more time".  
Йоруичи довольно ухмыльнулась и, облизвнувшись, села на диван.  
Камера снова вернулась к звезде вечера.  
Вот теперь-то его точно заметили ВСЕ.  
Вайзард начал плавно двигаться в такт музыке, только шеста не хватало.  
"Show me, how you want it to be..."  
Шинджи медленно зубами стягивает со своей ладони левую перчатку и плавно кидает её в сторону зрителей.  
"Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got..."  
Следом следует и правая перчатка.  
"My loneliness is killing me..."  
Продолжая двигаться в такт музыке, он начинает медленно расстёгивать куртку.  
Йоруичи радоство засвистела. Изрядно опьяневшие Орихиме и Маширо последовали её примеру, кто-то даже завизжал.  
"When I'm not with you I lose my mind..."  
Под радостные визги и свист девушек, вайзард медленно оголил плечи.  
"Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time..."  
Всё еще медленно двигаясь в такт музыке, Шинджи медленно снял с себя куртку и под счастливые визги плавно откинул её в сторону.  
Перед камерой упала оранжевая кофточка Королевы Шунпо. В следующую же секунду на импровизированной сцене появилась Йоруичи и начала извиваться под музыку.  
Теперь засвистели уже мужчины.  
"Show me, how you want it to be..."  
Йоруичи, постепенно вытесняя Шинджи, начала медленно снимать водолазку.  
"Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time..."  
\- Ну хватит, Йоруичи-сан, - добродушно сказал Урахара, снимая женщину со стола, когда та потянулась к застёжке лифчика.  
Мужская половина зрителей неодобрительно засвистела. Женская половина наоборот оживилась.  
Оживился ещё и Куросаки Ичиго... Пьяный, нет, бухой в зампакто, Куросаки Ичиго...  
Парень вскочил на стол и крикнув Хирако "Я главный герой!", толкнул его куда-то в сторону.  
Ичиго уже приготовился начать танцевать, но песня кончилась и Урахара, придерживая Йоруичи, переключил на какой-то фильм.  
***  
\- О-о-о, а я неплохо танцую, - промурлыкал Шинджи, снова приобняв Королеву Шунпо.  
\- Ни хрена подобного, - выдавила красная как рак Хиори.  
\- А по-моему тоже неплохо, - сказала Риса, картинно рассматривая камеру.  
\- Кстати, скинешь мне потом это видео? - спросила явно довольная своим вчерашним выступлением Йоруичи.  
\- Конечно, - ответила брюнетка. - О, тут что-то еще есть...  
***  
\- Риса, ну чё ты делаешь? - недовольно протянул Шинджи, держащий в охапке дремлющую Хиори и свою куртку. - После такого надо долго и много спать, - он попытался рукой отвести объектив в сторону. - А ты мне мешаешь.  
\- Классная подушка, - хмыкнула Ядомару, которая, судя по голосу, не прохлаждалась, а пила вместе со всеми.  
Шинджи моргнул и посмотрел на Хиори.  
\- Это не подушка, - протянул он, - это грелка.  
\- О-о-о, - засмеялась брюнетка. - А почему под ёлкой?  
\- Это задумка такая, - ухмыльнулся Хирако. - Дытык... дитик... сука, дэ-тек-тив-на-я, во... всё иди отсюда, я спать хочу, - парню все таки удалось выбить у девушки камеру, которая отлетела куда-то под ёлку.  
\- Бля, - пробормотала Риса и полезла за камерой.  
***  
\- Ну и... всё... - протянула операторша.  
Хиори и Шинджи облегчённо выдохнули.  
\- Что такое? - игриво спросила Йоруичи, прижавшись к вайзарду.  
\- Да не, ничего, - парень решил воспользоваться ситуацией и снова чмокнул женщину в щёчку.

**Author's Note:**

> 01.13.2012


End file.
